The present technology relates to an illumination device using a solid light-emitting element such as a laser diode (LD), and a projection display and a direct-view display each including the illumination device.
In recent years, projectors projecting pictures on a screen are widely used not only in offices but also in households. Projectors generate image light by modulating light from a light source by a light valve to project the image light on a screen, thereby performing display. Recently, palm-size ultrasmall projectors, cellular phones with built-in ultrasmall projectors, and the like are starting to become widespread (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134324).